Spinal Curve
by Smeeshiii
Summary: During a regular workout, Beast Boy notices a particularly attractive part of Raven's body. Rated for safety, I suppose? Oneshot, frustration chubs for all.


A/N: Hello! Not my first time writing a piece like this, though this turned out slightly more frustrated and much less sexual than I thought it would (which is saying something, I think). Anyway, Beast Boy noticing a particularly lovely and understated part of Raven's body, trying helplessly not to pop a chub, and that's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Spinal Curve  
**

Her back.

Why did she have to have a back like that? She was actively trying to kill him, he swore it.

Sure, she had wonderfully endowed breasts, and an arse that he could bounce a quarter off of. Her legs? A part of he he loved to see, and got to thanks to her leotard. Goddamn they curved in beautiful ways from her rock hard calves to her thick, muscular thighs. If he could have them wrapped around his head, he'd be the happiest man alive.

But her back.

There she stood, practically taunting him. Nimble as ever, she stood with her back facing him on the ball of one foot. Her other leg was parallel to her upper body while her hands and foot pointed towards the ceiling. It was already a provocative pose and Garfield swore the floor mat in the training room was there to display her and drive him mad.

He huffed and mashed his fingers against the arrow on the treadmill to increase the pace, moving to a light jog.

Her damned clothes didn't help either. Really, he should have been used to the shape of her body, she practically wore a one piece swimsuit for pete's sake. The black, tight shorts were fine, he could deal with how they tightly they clung to her bottom. That tank top however? Oh, it was loose, probably comfortable, but did it have to be a mid drift?

Garfield hit the button again, teeth grinding as his feet slapped the moving belt

No, on top of all of that was the way her back was there to tease him in the worst ways. In a room with their entire team no less.

It'd been when he'd first hopped on the machine that he'd noticed her, just a second too late to pick another piece of equipment to end his workout on. His eyes had been immediately drawn to the beautiful, pale skin contrasting between the two pieces of black fabric she wore. Between the curves of her waist and hips, her back muscles flexed with every new pose she took. Occasionally her top would ride up just a little and he'd get a lucky glimpse of her mid back or the bottom of her ribcage.

Or more of one of his favourite bits. The dip of her spinal curve. The sweet crevice that began when her backbone slid past her muscles and curved deeper between her lower back, ending just before her tailbone. He could see sweat from her earlier cardio regime roll into the valley like slim river with a broken dam. What he wouldn't give to jam his tongue into the shallows and drink his way all the way up stream.

The damn button. He was running now.

And on either side of that wonderful dip, just above the hem of her shorts? Mercy, the woman has dimples. Back dimples. If he let himself, he could greedily imagine pressing his thumbs into them as he admired the parts of her that the tank top covered from his current view. Like the grooves of a handlebar, he could grip her hips by them and hold on for dear life.

He had to shake himself. Popping one here was quite possible the most embarrassing thing he'd ever do, and also very likely a death sentence.

Then she had to do it. Had to leave her strange little one legged pose and stretch again. Her hands, delicate as they were, pressing her thumbs into the exact little depressions in her body that he'd been day dreaming of. And she turned, glancing his way.

He swore she was was smirking.

Garfield's feet lost their momentum for a split second, making him stumble before he very nearly was sent flying back into the wall. He slammed the godforsaken buttons on the treadmill to shut it off. With a flushed face, he grabbed a towel and nearly booked it towards the showers, fully intending on dousing himself in icy water.

FIN.

* * *

A/N: Tadaaaa. Like it? Dislike it? Got some pointers for me? Review! Maybe I'll turn this into a couple of oneshots with similar themes or something. I dunno.  
However (if I can shamelessly self promote for a moment) if you liked this, I encourage you to check out my tumblr! I think I may accept prompts eventually.

neeshiii/tumblr


End file.
